En todo momento
by sake more
Summary: Algo pasaba, algo andaba mal, Algo había cambiado y sinceramente no podía manejarlo bien. S&Y


Capítulo 1

En todo momento

* * *

Miro nuevamente sus zapatos como si fuera lo más importante que tuviera, aquellos relucían un impecable negro que hacia juego con el traje tipo esmoquin que llevaba, retocado con una pequeña flor de cerezo.

Su cabello cenizo fue arreglado estrategicamente para descubrir abiertamente su rostro. Estaba bastante nervioso, vaya que lo estaba. Su inquietud era tanta que no dejaba de empuñar una y otra vez su mano derecha. De vez en cuando, miraba a toda esa gente que tenia de frente, habian rostros desconocidos, algunos agradables y otros no tanto.

El silencio fue parte de toda su espera, hasta que fue interrumpido por aquella melodia. Inconscientemente su mirada se clavo en aquellas gigantes puertas, sintiendo todo su ser impaciente, se mantuvo de pie y firme. Y de pronto...

Flash back

Recordaba perfectamente ese día, esa fecha en que ella llegó a su casa. Él se encontraba de pie a la entrada, observando como la familia Kinomoto se baja del carro negro. Su madre era amiga del padre de aquella niña, y debido a eso, acepto que ella se quedara con ellos a vivir un tiempo.

Él estaba enterado de todo, de que la señora Kinomoto había muerto 3 días antes, que su el señor Kinomoto tenía un compromiso en Egipto y que no podía llevar a la pequeña porque su hermano apenas comenzaba la madre se lo había explicado muy bien. Así que tanto ella como su hermano se quedaron en su casa. También sabía que Toya, hermano de esa niña, era mejor amigo de Yukito su hermano mayor.

-Hola, me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, por favor cuiden de mí.- Saludó la castaña y sonrió abiertamente.

— Hola Sakura, bienvenida a nuestro hogar, te presentaré a mis dos hijos, Él es Yukito, mi hijo mayor- dijo la mujer señalando aquel muchacho alto de cara gentil.

—Hola pequeña, puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites- dijo Yukito mientras sonreía amablemente, gesto que pareció encantarle a la castaña y por supuesto no pasó desapercibido para el menor de los Tsukiro.

—y él- su madre lo había tomado de los hombros y jalado hacia adelante— es Yue, tiene tu misma edad, es bastante solitario y muy poco amigable, pero no te preocupes, se llevaran bien…- el peli plateado la miro fijamente, tanto que la chica sonreía nerviosa de tener esa mirada sobre ella. Yue la observó detenidamente todo el día, parecía ser bastante ruidosa y algo torpe en su caminar, lo común de niñas de su edad, pero había algo que no entendía, claro, él tenía apenas 7 años, pero aun con eso, no comprendía cómo esa niña, a pesar de todo lo que había perdido en menos de una semana, podría sonreír y demostrar esa alegría. Nunca la vio llorar ese día, ni los que se avecinaban... y eso le hacía desconfiar.

* * *

-Yue, Yue despierta- era la sexta vez que le llamaba, por supuesto él se había despertado desde la primera vez, pero simplemente no tenía ganas de verla. Tan solo llevaban una semana y la Sakura parecía ser su sombra. Era así cada mañana. Desde que se levantaba le preguntaba cosas, mismas que dejó de contestar desde una hora de conocerla, y es que la chica era una parlanchina nata, tomaba cualquier excusa para hablarle y para ser sinceros, no era bueno con las charlas amenas.

—ya voy- dijo pesadamente mientras se levantaba lentamente de su cama.

* * *

—Yue, Yue- escuchó la dulce voz de la castaña.

Lo malo de todo, es que su madre parecía estar encantada con la pequeña Sakura, tanto que para "protegerla" la había transferido a su misma escuela. Qué pensaría el señor Kinomoto de esto, se preguntó muchas veces, no por nada había dejado a la niña. Supuestamente para no perder el curso. El podía entender eso, pero al parecer su madre no.

Abrió un ojo y vio su sonrisa esperando. Ocultó su rostro entre las almohadas. Suspiró profundo y se levantó para desayunar, a esta hora nadie estaba en casa y a la niña le molestaba mucho comer sola, así que diariamente lo levantaba muy temprano para desayunar.

A decir verdad no le importaba que ella comiera sola, y después pareciera triste todo el día, sin embargo, eso traía repercusiones a su salud. La chica parecía un mueble más de la casa. No le hablaba, no reía y tampoco jugaba, tan solo miraba por la ventana todo el día. Y su madre no dejaba de preguntarle qué le había hecho.

Caminó rumbo a la entrada de la biblioteca, le encantaba pasar horas en ese lugar, sus pasos eran perseguidos por otros, color rosa. Tomó aquel libro que no había podido terminar y lo abrió en el lugar justo.

-Yue, ¿qué haces?, ¿no quieres jugar?- decía con alegría la niña, sin embargo el tan solo negó con la cabeza y se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de ella.  
Sakura se quedó mirando la ventana, mientras Yue terminaba de leer, había esperado tanto que se quedó dormida.  
El pequeño niño bajó el libro para visualizarla, había demasiado silencio a su alrededor como para ser normal. La encontró dormida en uno de los rincones de la biblioteca. La chica temblaba por ratos así que trató de despertarla...  
—Sakura, Sakura despierta.-decía mientras le picaba el brazo.  
—sí, si- murmuraba y luego dormía, intentó unas cuantas veces hasta que logró que abriera sus ojos.  
-vamos, te llevaré a tu cuarto- la jaló de la mano y caminó con ella,- Sakura no te duermas, falta poco, no te duermas.- pero la pequeña no respondía. Cuando más la observaba le resultaba poco creíble cómo es que podía caminar dormida. Definitivamente podría ser sonámbula…

* * *

Otro día como cualquier otro, se encontraban en la biblioteca de la casa. Ella se había acostumbrado aquel no hablara mucho, así que solo lo seguía por los lugares, para no sentirse sola.

La miró discretamente por arriba de su libro, estaba sentada sin decir ni una palabra, tan solo viendo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Por más que intentó ahuyentarla, la niña parecía encantarle estar a su lado, negó con la Cabeza y cedió hablarle.  
—¿Por qué no lees algún libro?-antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Sakura levantó la vista inmediatamente hacia él, le sorprendió un poco que Yue le hablara, sin embargo pronto se recompuso y sonrió. Corrió de inmediato y tomó el primer libro que alcanzó. Lo abrió y se sentó a un lado de él. Observó aquellas letras que estaban dibujadas en el libro en un perfecto orden, su vista pasó rápidamente de una línea otra preguntándose qué rayos encontraba de divertido Yue. Con pesar cerró el libro y bajo la cabeza con tristeza, el pequeño Yue la miró de reojo,

—si no te gustó puedes tomar otro.- dice tratando de liberarla del compromiso.  
—no es eso, es que mamá prometió enseñarme a leer cuando volviéramos del viaje y pues... - aquellas palabras habían tocado el corazón del niño, la miró por un momento para asegurase que no estuviera llorando, pero como siempre... No lo hizo. Se levantó y fue en busca de aquel libro que su madre le había comprado para aprender a leer.  
Se sentó a su lado y abrió aquel libro azul que llevaba entre las manos.  
-empecemos, hoy conocerás las vocales, esta letra es A- dijo mientras señalaba aquella figura roja, Sakura parpadeo tres veces— repite, A- La chica sonrió y siguió las ordenes. Y desde entonces siempre permanecieron juntos...

* * *

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde ese día. Los años también habían pasado por ellos y justamente hoy era el cumpleaños número 18 del joven Yue. Pese a que muchos se esperarían un festín, el peli plateado se encontraba recostado en la sala de su casa, como siempre, la mansión estaba vacía y reinaba la paz.

Sin esperarlo sintió unos labios en su mejía.

—feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños querido Yue, feliz cumpleaños a ti- cantaba una hermosa castaña. Sin abrir los ojos, él sonrió. —Vamos, sopla la vela o se derretirá- comentó la castaña mientras trataba de evitar que la vela se apagara.

Se sentó de frente a ella y observó un pequeño muffins, o eso creía.

— ¿Sakura, tu hiciste eso? – comentó al verlo un poco desconfigurado.

—Sí, sopla- dijo firmemente y frunció el ceño, Yue hizo lo que ella pidió— está bien si no lo quiere comer, sé que no está bueno… ya sabes, feo. Será mejor tirarlo- dijo un poco cabizbaja.

—Dame eso, es mío ¿no?- reclamó e inmediatamente dio un gran mordisco. — Bueno, sabe muy bien.-dijo tratando de ignorarla.

— ¿En serio?- se cubrió la cara tratando de ocultar su alegría.

—Tampoco es para que…-antes de que terminara la frase ella ya le había abrazado fuertemente.

Debía decir que ahora podría esperar cualquier cosa de ella.

* * *

Bajó del auto y tomó aquella tableta que siempre tomaba para llevar apuntes. A él le gustaba mucho pasar desapercibido pero desafortunadamente desde que había cumplido los catorce años esto no salía pasar. Ahora con sus 20 años cumplidos era difícil tener una vida "tranquila".

Llegó al salón de clases, saludó brevemente a sus compañeros que lo recibían con demasiado entusiasmo para su gusto, se dirigió a su lugar sin prestar mucho atención a su alrededor.

—1…2…3… y…- dijo la voz que conocía bastante bien. La castaña ya se encontraba sentada a lado de su lugar. —la primera declaración del día.- dijo mientras miraba a la chica con compasión.

—Hola Yue, ¿estas ocupado hoy?- comentó una chica morena.

Sakura lo miró fijamente. Yue era bastante popular en su escuela, aun más con las chicas. Pero como era costumbre las ignoraba.

—No, ¿quiere hacer algo?-

Hasta el día de hoy…

* * *

Continuara…


End file.
